High school Demon X Ghoul
by Alzef137
Summary: Kaneki Ken, alias 'Eyepatch' starts encountering odd enemies around the city... What does it means? And what means a certain red haired with 'devils? [Idea Project]
1. Stray devil

"_Would… Would you go out with me!?" the black haired girl said to the albino, she was blushing heavily, and doing a shy expression, the guy looked at her expressionless_

"_No" his answer was simple, not with anger, nor indifference, it was just a direct answer_

"_Thank you! I was so… Wait, what?" the girl appeared to believe the guy wouldn't turn her down_

"_I said no" the silver haired guy stated calmly_

"_But…" the girl tried to argue, to persuade him, but was interrupted_

"_I said no, and that's it" the man walked away, leaving the now angry woman alone_

* * *

><p>End of the flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Kaneki Ken was no longer an idiot, the last time a girl approached him with the intention of date him, she resulted to be a ghoul who wanted him to be her meal. After that unfortunate event his life have turned into a recurrent hell with no intention of ending. After the incident in the Aogiri Tree, he was now a different person, his body was different, with his mind following, the now artificial white haired boy was no longer afraid of walking alone in the night, he was no longer afraid of his inner ghoul desires, some time ago he accepted the fact he was no longer human, and finally embraced him monstrous self.<p>

Walking in the park the boy was heading to his home, he promised to the little Minami to expend some time with her, but too bad, for some reason an ominous feeling have taken his shoulders for some time while walking, and he could swear someone was following him. Kaneki stopped near to a fountain, he saw himself reflexed in the water, and took a coin from his pocket and let it fall to the water. In the reflex of the water he saw a little glow, he turned just to be pierced in the stomach with something like a spear.

"Guh…" he felt sit in the yard, looking at the incredible big weapon, it was like ukaku "bullets" but it was 100 times bigger, he appeared surprised and grabbed the spear.

"Well, well, at least I'm able to kill you" Kaneki looked at the voice, in from of him the girl he denied was dressed in a really provocative and little custom, with black wings after her, Kaneki looked amused when he saw no kagune in her back "What's wrong, you have never see an angel?" the guy looked confused to her, and then grabbed the spear with both hands "Wait, what are you doing!?" with mighty strength, Kaneki took out of his body the spear, spreading blood all over the place "What the hell!? You really want to die!?" the wound started healing, Kaneki smiled with difficulty "Not a kagune, huh?" he commented casually like if he was not bleeding to death. Unlike when fighting against ghoul inspectors, this wound was really healing, it wasn't big enough to make him die, but just in case, his efforts to keep alive, and the amusement of the woman before him were letting the RC cells to do its work "Fucking brat what are you!?" the black haired woman yelled, Kaneki smiled "Nothing of your business" this make the woman to grow even madder at him, she hissed and casted another spear of light; Kaneki used his hands to impulse himself to his left to dodge it, falling to the ground, he was waiting until the wound healed, he could finish the fight if he used his kagune… but the kakuhou (the organ where kagune are stored in ghouls) was pierced along with his guts, if he only was an ukaku or koukau….

The fallen angel casted another spear, Kaneki rolled in the ground, and barely dodged it, the girl jumped, and stomped him "Guhh" the guy groaned with no pain "Okay fucking bastard, this time you won't have so much luck" she casted another spear, Kaneki couldn't move without the wound bleeding unnecessarily, he hardened his teeth, if Kaneki don't use his kagune now, he won't survive the girl's attacks, so he tried to do it, the flesh in his back started moving when some protuberance tried to emerge, Reynare looked at him, and flied back, just in time to dodge a pair of incoming tentacles; his muscles were destroyed, and the flesh ripped apart when the monstrous bioweapon appeared to assist the albino "Just two, huh" Kaneki asked to himself, well, it was better than nothing.

The fallen angel was engrossed with the events, there was no words to describe the grossness of what just happened. Kaneki stood up, with the help of his kagune, just his right ones appeared, the other two were not able to be formed due to the wound, it was nearly closed, but the organ with the RC cells was another story, so the young monster decided not to rely on them, with a focused face he ran to the fallen's location, she flied upper, and from there, she casted more light spears and threw them to him, the muscular tentacles rushed to the flying spears, hitting from aside the light weapons were crushed under the brute force of the tentacles, shattering like glass, the kagune retreated and helped Kaneki to jump longer, nearly flying, Kaneki threw the tentacles as if wipes, striking the fallen angel, the woman landed in the dirt with merciless strength, Kaneki felt using his hands too, like and animal, he saw the woman trying to stand up with difficult, he decided to finish her, Reynare looked at the running man, taking a moment to look at the black sclera of his left eye, with that bloody red… Cool, she attacked a murderous monster.

* * *

><p>"Kaneki-kun~ can I ask why are we here?" Tsukishima Shuu, was with Kaneki in an abandoned place, they were searching for something "Minami said a monster was here when she was playing in the near park, so I promised her I would kill the monster" Tsukishima slowly facepalmed "That's so stupid Kaneki, how can a monster…" before them a woman appeared "Hum? Is the meal already here?" she transformed into a spider like monster, the purple haired ghoul felt silent<p>

"What was you saying?" teased Kaneki

"Nothing at all" Shuu replied and sighed "Well, let's go" his kagune surrounded his right arm

"Yeah" Kaneki took out his hook revealing his black battle suit, summoning his kagune, both ghouls charged towards the monster

"**ROOOOAAAAR"**

When Rias Gremory appeared in a magic circle with her peerage, she found the building clean… Well, it was abandoned and so, but there was no corpses nor monster "Buchou, are you sure the party was here?" a blond guy asked "Yuuto, I'm sure the stray devil was here so…" they felt silent when they heard steps, before them, a complete in black person appeared with a mask with a lipless mouth, and just revealing his left eye, with pure white hair he looked at them; they looked at him, his red eye with black sclera, and four tentacles after him, all covered in blood "Well, it was here indeed" Yuuto chuckled and a black haired girl did too "Ara, ara, this stray devil-kun looks like a human" she teased smiling "Be careful Akeno, we don't know what it can do" Rias warned her Queen.

Kaneki saw the persons before him, he was not understanding about what they were talking, but the guy with the sword was telling him that they didn't came to speak, Kaneki wondered if it was a quinque, if it was, he should be careful, but again, they appeared like strangers, high school students, not like ghoul inspectors, maybe avoid a fight was possible, he turned and walked away "Are you thinking we are going to let you go?" Kaneki turned again confused, the blond was already face to face with him! Kaneki dodged a blow with the sword and retaliated with the kagune, the sword was crushed effortless with the strike, the blond jumped back and looked at his sword "You aren't weak" Kaneki chuckled, he was far away from being weak, a silver haired loli appeared in his vision, the albino used his Kagune as wipes, but the little girl grabbed them, Kaneki looked surprised, as she spat blood, but too much less from what normally would, Kaneki tried to make the kagune retreat, but he was being grabbed strongly by the little girl, he was again left with two tentacles free, Kaneki make the trapped ones to flow as liquid, the girl's arm closed against her chest when she found grabbing the air; Kaneki then made the kagune to regrow again in the pair of tentacles. RC cells are useful in that way, being "liquid muscles" the ghouls are able to harden or soften the kagunes at will.

Kaneki dodged again a blow from the sword user, now with a different sword, Kaneki saw as the girl charged towards him again, with a frontal charge, the tentacle stroke in the girl's chest, sending her flying, while he was busy dodging the blond, he was really fast, and Kaneki couldn't zone him with the kagune _**"TSUKISHIMA!"**_ Kaneki's voice was distorted by the ghoul abilities, soon, the man with the moon mask, jumped to Kaneki's side, using his fat RC muscles to block the incoming blows from the sword user "Tres bien!" Tsukishima said excitedly "Another one!?" Yuuto yelled, trying to hurt the strong defense of the new enemy, the purple haired ghoul tried to pierce the blond with the drill-like muscles, it extended and nearly got him, but the swordsman was fast, and dodged the attack, the kagune retreated in time to keep blocking the attacks.

Kaneki took the opportunity and grabbed the blond, with one of the tentacles, the little girl was approaching to Tsukishima, if her strength was comparable with his rinkaku, then the ghoul's defense would be easily pierced; Kaneki, with the swordsman still trapped, hit the little girl "Kiba-senpai" she said, grabbing him, she crushed the muscle tentacle, and it melted in the floor "That was really easy" they saw the tentacles regrow "Maybe because of that" the blond commented "The other one… Looks hard" the loli commented "I can barely scratch him, wanna change?" the blond asked, and the girl nodded, a lighting stroke Tsukishima, sending him flying to the wall, Kaneki looked at the black haired girl "Ara, ara, you guys are having fun, and this poor Akeno-onee-san is just watching, maybe I can" a sadistic green grew in her face "Join you?" Kaneki turned to face Tsukishima.

"I'm fine! My kagune just paralyzed, but I can still fight" the orange suit user said trying to not be heard by the others, Kaneki nodded, Akeno charged another electric spell, both ghouls dodged, but the blond and the loli were ready to hit, Kaneki changed places with Tsukishima, dodged the little girl and tried to hit her, while Tsukishima raised the arm to block the fire sword "It's hot~" he commented, meanwhile, Kaneki grabbed the little girl, his kagune was not made to crush this way but "Ara, ara, devil-kun is trying to make Koneko-chan a woman~" everyone stopped, even the little girl, both ghouls turned to see the blushing black haired girl "He will use those naughty tentacles to please her until she falls for him!" Kaneki released the now blushing loli _**"Now I am a pervert"**_ he said ironically "Well, Kaneki-kun, I'll respect your… tastes" Tsukishima commented "Please forgive us for Akeno-san's…" Tsukishima interrupted the blond "No problem"

"Kiba! Don't ask for forgiveness to the enemy!" Rias yelled

"But if you can follow a conversation, then you aren't stray devil at all" Rias pointed "What are you?"

"You keep speaking about devils, devils, devils, no we aren't devils" Kanenki's voice returned to normal

"Could you be… ghouls?" a brown haired guy appeared behind Rias, nut really sure he let himself see, having the same school uniform

"Ghouls? Like in the news? I thought they weren't like humans" Akeno said surprised

"Yes, we are ghouls" Kaneki answered

* * *

><p><em>"If you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be... A tragedy." <em>

_"I used to be a normal student… But due to certain events I woke up from a surgery with ghoul's organs implanted"_

_"Between ghouls my kind are called 'one-eyed ghouls', called that way because we only display one kakugan (the monster eye), it's said that one-eyed ghouls are the breed from a human and a ghoul, but I'm artificial, yet that name still applies to me"_

* * *

><p>"And then?" the red haired mistress asked, completely sumerged in the story<p>

"There's no more, I'm not going to tell you" Kaneki said bluntly

"I see… Kaneki-kun, your story is really interesting, and I hope one day, you will be close enough to me to tell me what happened, I mean, the full story" Rias said before gracefully drink from her coffee.

Kaneki shook his head "I'm afraid that won't happen" his voice denoted confidence

"You never know" the red haired mistress replied back

"What makes you think that?" the albino asked closing his eyes

"Join my peerage"

"What?" not only Kaneki, but the ghouls gathered there asked the same thing

"Join my peerage" Rias said again "You'll be turned into a devil, but maybe you'll be better with me, we eat human's food, so maybe you can do it again" everyone's eyes started sparking at the statement "Kaneki, you have suffered enough, if you join forces with me, you won't have to do things you don't want to, please consider this like an opportunity to…"

"No" the half ghoul said bluntly "I don't want to form part of your peerage"

"W-Why?" Rias couldn't believe what she was hearing

"I have suffered enough" Kaneki said, and before Rias could reply he continued "Where were you when Rize tried to kill me? You sure was there to stop the doctor Kanou from implanting me ghoul's organs… I'm pretty sure I didn't saw you when Ayato arrived to Anteiku…" he chuckled "And now you come to me, saying that all this is over, what about everyone else? They're still ghouls, they are still targeted by the doves"

Rias kept silent even when the albino stopped

"A pleasure to meet you Rias Gremory, I would ask you to leave now and never return, please"


	2. Devil inspector

"A pleasure to meet you Rias Gremory, I would ask you to leave now and never return, please" Kaneki said with a gentle smile

"Ah… Ah…" the Gremory heiress couldn't reply anything, she was left speechless, no one have ever rejected her, and even if someone had, she highly doubt the rejection would be so blunt "At least you can consider it…"

"The words are said, and facts put on the table: my opinion won't change no matter what" Kaneki assured, with his face now showing seriousness

"Kaneki-kun, we can understand you have your reasons, but you don't have to be so mean with buchou, you know?" the queen of the peerage said with a little smile, this made Kaneki sigh

"With all my roughness Gremory-san is still trying to force me to join you" the albino closed his eyes slightly "I don't know other way to deal with her aside from putting my intentions in wounds" Kaneki said as if it was nothing, but his face showed a twisted expression, the peerage stepped back

"Kaneki-kun, I know you don't need to be so… Radical" Kiba said chuckling nervously "We are going right now" he and Akeno hurried their master to stand up and leave "Thank you for the coffee"

"I know, it was delicious right?" Kaneki smiled "However I still in hopes you will hear my advice and not get near to us, okay?"

"Advice…" Kiba repeated those words before closing the door and leaving the ghouls alone

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>I seriously never thought this fic would be so well received... But here's the second chapter<p>

crazie194: You're right, but this was a one-shot so it didn't changed the story, I fixed it, I hope it's better now

ahsoei: Thank you :D I also put the description, yes Issei was the guy, yet I'm not writing the story with him, sorry ):

Thank you for your support :3 here you have the second chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ghouls <strong>are those unfortunate enough to have monster blood injected into their bodies forcefully, only to be unable to contain it and transform into an intelligent killing machine."

"Buchou"

"A person's corpse that reanimates when possessed by a wicked spirit. Dead human flesh is its favorite food and will dig up graves in order to eat the corpse's flesh. Ghouls love to attack children. They are also believed to be weakened by Holy Crosses…."

"Buchou!"

"A ghoul is a folkloric monster or evil spirit associated with graveyards and consuming human flesh, often classified as undead. The oldest surviving literature that mention ghouls is likely One Thousand and One Nights…"

"Hey Buchou!"

"Uh?" the red haired girl returned to reality, leaving the books she was reading aside, she took off the glasses she was using and turned to face her queen "Oh Akeno was you here?" this made the black haired lady to sigh

"Buchou have been searching for ghouls since we encountered Kaneki-kun, he doesn't wants even to see us, why are you doing this?" Akeno asked worried

"I know Kaneki have endured a great hardship, I want to help him, I want to comfort him because… Because"

"You really want him in our side, don't you?" Akeno asked

"Yes! I bet he would get along with us, I think he's a good rook, don't you think Akeno?" Rias' eyes started sparkling, the black haired devil sighed and nodded "A rook indeed" Akeno said smiling softly "What's wrong Akeno? You don't looks well" Rias said lowering her voice "I'm worried buchou, maybe you're taking this too seriously" the black haired girl looked up "You heard what I read, he needs help! And we have space for him, we can support his friends, maybe I should have said that to him…"

"It would have been the same" Akeno cut Rias, who saw her confused

"What are you talking about Akeno?" Rias asked

"Didn't you looked at him? The feeling I got from him… It's not sane, it remembers me to the stray devils" Akeno said in a serious and worried tone, Rias have only seen that part of Akeno a couple of times before "If you are so worried about him, you shouldn't be searching for the mythic self of his race, but the one humans knows, Issei-kun knows about the subject" Rias looked around as if she remembered something.

"Where's Issei?"

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHA, At least! It's mine! All mine!" the fallen angel shouted in the church, she was hanging a couple of rings with a green glow<p>

"Asia….chan" Issei was there, in the center of the ceremonial stone, weakened due to the fight, he looked at the nun, who have been in the giant cross from the beginning

"And now yours…" a male fallen angel said, he started the ritual, Issei could feel the extreme pain flowing in all his body, red light illuminating all, slowly his sacred gear started emerging from his body, Issei's screams of pain became louder with every passing second "Hmm, this will take a while… Oh well, just don't die before the extraction is done okay kid?" Issei groaned at ths statement.

"Hey! Get here the dying man you found, let's test this new ability" Reynare commanded to a bunch of priests, whom returned carrying a tall man dressed in a dark suit with a tie, covered with dirt, his right arm was missing, his body reflected the bad conditions he was found. Reynare put her hand in his chest, and felt his muscular body, she smiled at this, what a waste of man.

Green light appeared, tinier than the red one from the sacred gear that was being extracted, the man started healing, with his wounds closing, and the right arm growing again, with pink healthy skin covering the new limb, the fallen angel smiled sadistically when she finished her job "As expected from such a sacred gear! Now I'm going to be praised! I'm going to be…!"

The screams from the young devil cut Reynare's words "Oh, c'mon Donnasiege, can you make the brat shut up? I'm getting a good time right here" the screams stopped when the last bound with the Sacred Gear was cut from Issei, he entered then in a calm state. The man opened his eyes, awoken by those laments, he moved his eyes but didn't recognized the place, turned around and saw Reynare "An… angel?"

"Please" Issei said, almost whispered "Someone… kill those… bastards…" he started closing his eyes.

A third fallen angel, a blond girl was playing with the suitcase that was brought alongside the man, she opened it by surprise and it felt near to the man "Hey! What was that inside?"

"Hahahahaha! Oh Issei, you never understand, you are an idiot to come to save your silly girlfriend… That's why humans are so pathetic!" Reynare shouted at the dying boy

"_Humans?"_ the man thought _"She's not an angel… Then… She's!"_ he jumped, surprising everyone, no one have noticed that he awoke. Falling near to the suitcase, he took his quinque out of it, a rectangular sword made from something similar to muscles formed immediately, doing a circular movement he sent a blow to the nearest girl, the blond one, blood spread to the floor when the kagune weapon cut the girl's head.

"What the hell!?" other fallen angels screamed when they saw their fellow killed by a human "Fucking bastard what the hell is going on in your fucking head!?" Reynare yelled angered by the ingratitude of the man.

"Shut up monsters!" he yelled, going in a defensive position, he dashed backwards.

"_Even if it costs your legs or arms you have to fight"_ the voice of his mentor sounded in his mind, which wasn't aware of the suddenly regrown of his arm, so he was using it as if it wasn't cut in the first time "That's what being a ghoul inspector means!"

* * *

><p>"<em>So this is it, huh?"<em> the black haired man thought while being in the floor, bleeding from the fist-sized wound near to his heart _"At least… I killed two of them"_ Reynare ran away when the second fallen angel was killed by the ghoul inspector, they just couldn't believe this man's willpower, able to stand after being wounded in both legs. He closed his eyes with resignation, then he fainted.

"Amon-san" he heard a feminine voice, when he opened his eyes, the ghoul inspector saw the nun who was about to die, he smiled, did his prays worked? Is he in heaven? "Amon-san I wasn't able to heal you… I'm weak right now" he wanted to deny, he wanted to tell her that it was just alright "Yet you won't die, I'm going to get stronger… For you and Issei-kun…" then he stopped hearing and seeing again.

He was awoke a second time when he started hearing a sobbing noise, the first thing the man saw was his blood, still spread in the floor he looked around and noticed a black haired girl, she looked at him with a sad expression, then she looked a little spoiled "Bouchou, this man is alive"

"Really?" the other voice responded without any trait of emotion, Amon tried to stand up but he failed in the attempt "What about it?" the feminine voice asked.

The black haired teenager walked towards him and squatted, the ghoul inspector was able to see her black lace panties but the girl didn't seem aware of this, or at least she didn't cared at all _"The children of now…"_ he thought and maybe he sounded as old as his mentor; if he could, he would have laughed at this.

"This man feels just like Issei-kun" Amon raised an eyebrow, she haven't even touched him, what was she talking about? He heard steps and then, a different girl, this one with crimson hair looked at him. Amon have fought too many battles to not understand her gaze: sadness, yet with a spark of hope "You are right Akeno… Maybe…" she took his left arm and caressed it "But why… Why he have…"

"They tried to get Issei's Sacred Gear, maybe the weapon searched other owner when the original got killed" the girl named Akeno said, the red haired girl took some chess pieces.

"When the Evil Pieces left Issei's body, two of them turned into mutation pieces…" she looked at him, and, carefully took his cross, grabbing it with a piece of cloth, he thought it was from one of those monsters from before "This won't help you" she raised the cross "Have your god ever helped you?" the ghoul inspector couldn't understand the question, he looked back to his past; his hard childhood, all the people who lost their families, his fellows inspectors, dozens and dozens of people who suffered, his mentor Mado, even if Amon tried he couldn't find any relieve to this apparently never ending tragedy, he remembered all the times he prayed, and yet… Hesitating, denied with the head "And he certainly won't" the girl assured "But we can, your god lost control of those angels and this is the result, is he truly someone you can trust?" Amon knew this was bad, what was happening surprised him, and even more when he denied for a second time "Then, could you please live for me?"

"_I see… This kind of things happens when the world goes insane"_

* * *

><p>Amon Koutarou<p>

27 years old

Ghoul Inspector

_First-class_ ghoul inspector

And now a devil too… Wait what?

When he understood he was in a different place, Amon looked around without moving from his bed, he was in an infirmary. Surprisingly enough he wasn't injured, and just now noticed his left arm was again there, he tried to remember but failed, the ghoul inspector took a moment to think about his situation, and then noticed his arm wasn't able to move, not like it didn't worked, it was more like something had it, something really soft and…. He took the blanket off and what he saw made the ghoul inspector scream: there, was a teenager sleeping with him, but that wasn't as surprising as the fact she was completely naked… Just like him.

"_No, no, no, no, NO! I don't want to go to jail!"_

"Oh? Are you awake?" the girl said softly, waking up and stretching tiredly, giving to the ghoul inspector a good look of her body, of course he didn't thought that, his face was pale and his mouth open widely in confusion and fear "How are your wounds?" she asked, but he wasn't hearing her.

"Why are we naked!?" Amon asked in exaltation

"Because I wouldn't be able to heal you in other way" the red haired girl simply replied, taking her clothes and starting dressing, she threw to him the clothes he was wearing "Take it, dress yourself" the girl said cheerfully

"What happened last night?" he asked

"You got injured fighting fallen angels so I took you and healed you" she simply answered

"I don't get it" Amon kept the confused face, this made the girl sigh, now dressed she caressed her own hair

"Then I guess I have to explain it to you, but first… I am Rias Gremory, nice to meet you" Rias smiled at him

"Ah… A pleasure, I'm Amon Koutarou…" he couldn't believe what was happening

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not even"<em> the artificial one-eyed ghoul felt to the ground _"Able to touch him"_ even without his eyes, he knew the ghoul inspector was walking towards him.

"You are good Kaneki… that reminds me… I need a new quinque…"


	3. A reason to not: Change

"Oh" Amon said when Rias explained everything to him, they even showed him their wings, and he apparently had the same wings and now is the servant of the red haired girl

"So basically…" he was shivering, with the sudden revelations, he was so shocked that he was, not only shivering, but sweating too

"Yes, you form part of my peerage now" Rias smiled at him

"So I'm the servant of a teenager" Amon whispered with his eyes widely open, he giggled by the nervous

"Maybe I appear this age, but I'm older than that" Rias commented as if it was nothing

"But you said Akeno was your childhood friend" Amon said, that information was wrong then

"I have been with buchou for a long time" Akeno answered, Amon simply nodded, so they were not lying then. The black haired man looked at the floor, thinking about what the fact, not that he was now a devil, but that he was alive and was stronger than before; he looked with determination at the peerage.

"Thank you a lot" the ghoul inspector said loudly and bowed until he reached a 90 degree position "Now I can return to the CCG, I can…!"

"I'm afraid you can't Amon-san" Rias interrupted him, all his hopes were destroyed in an instant

"W-What do you mean?" he prepared himself for the worst

"You haven't seen the news, do you? You appear in the deceased list of ghoul inspectors" Rias whispered "Of course, just looking at the news you appear as 'missing' yet I did some research, and your superiors thinks you are dead"

"Meaning?" Amon said quietly

"If they inspect you, what would they find? I'm afraid we can't let you reveal our existence so easily" Rias stated logically, Amon nodded really disappointed

"So, what now?" he said in a defeated tone, Koneko approached and looked up to face the tall man

"We need a physical education teacher" she said quietly

* * *

><p>AN

Ahsoei: Just Issei, Asia disappeared, I don't like having to deal with the struggle of not putting all the attention towards one protagonist, so I killed the original one. And, I don't like Asia like a devil, I don't know what was thinking the author. Church people must be sided in the worst scenario with fallen ones, or at least I think that

Crazie194: Yeah… My bad, and don't worry -or worry- I'm not turning Kaneki into a devil, in this fic the Devil Pieces will work just with humans/half-humans, I thought about a reason why Kaneki can't be a devil, I hope it covers your expectations

Also, someone said it, but I'm confirming I'm not into yaoi, so this isn't a yaoi fic, and no, I'm not turning Kaneki into a devil… Just imagine the OPness in so little time, he would literally devour Riser

P.D to Crazie I understand, that's why this fic will be short -more or less- there are things I can't fix, and my ideas are normally incomplete so…

* * *

><p><strong>A reason to not: Change<strong>

* * *

><p>"Underground Route V14" Amon stated calmly, when they were discussing about the peerage, Rias was informed about an even she couldn't miss, so they all went into a magic circle to arrive the soonest, yet the vision wasn't good at all.<p>

Hundreds and hundreds of corpses were spit all around the tunnel, the very floor was covered with blood, and the place had a smell of death and hardship. The first to be affected by the sight was the blond knight, who grabbed his head in pain and started screaming, his face full of sorrow and despair.

"Kiba!?" Rias approached to her knight, even she felt sick by the sight of the deceased ones. Akeno was no longer smiling, she was covering her mouth and was paler than anytime, and was covering Koneko, who was shivering and panting.

Just a few seconds, just a few seconds were needed to have so much impact in the young peerage.

"Let's take a moment" commented Amon looking at the reaction of his fellow devils

"How can you be so calm in a moment like this?" Rias asked in a low tone, her voice full of sickness

"It's my job" Amon simply answered and approached to a pile of corpses "Also these aren't humans, these are ghouls" Amon noted looking at the back of one of them, a first sight was enough to tell Amon that his/her kakuhou (the body's gender was unrecognizable because of its nearly destroyed state) from his/her body by force, then he turned to be face-to-face with his mistress "Why are we here?" he asked with a low tone, Rias was trying to recover from the impression.

"Because of him" Akeno pointed with her free arm to a single body, Amon opened his eyes widely. There, looking up, was the body of a teenager; his hair was completely white, yet his features said he was young, the body was lacking both eyes, yet it was obvious he was fearing something, his kagune still outside, but reduced to junk meat "Eyepatch" Amon whispered "Why is _he_ here?" then he looked up and inspected better the place; meanwhile Rias took out a devil piece and inspected the body better "He's almost dead, but this should work…"

"I would not do that if I was you" a man's voice was heard across the tunnel, Akeno, Amon and Rias looked up to meet with a man with white hair, dressed similar to Amon, he had a serious expression and was holding a briefcase "Hello Amon-kun, it seems like you survived"

"Arima Kishou… CCG's reaper" Amon said surprised to see his senpai, yet Rias and Akeno didn't shared the emotion, and went to a fighting position even in their sick state "Don't" Amon warned "You have no possibility against him"

"No, no Amon-kun, devils are in a complete different level, so don't take conclusions like that" the white haired ghoul inspector said raising a hand

"You know about devils?" Rias asked closing a little her eyes

"Why, yes, you are not the first ones to come to my job place and try to do something really stupid" Arima said putting his glasses in a better position

"Something stupid?" Akeno asked with pity

"That piece of yours" he pointed to the chess piece "You are trying to resurrect someone, yes? Kaneki… I guess" the man said with confidence, approaching to them without any signs of fear "But I have to tell you: your resurrection system doesn't works on ghouls, that's because they weren't alive in the first place"

Rias chuckled "You know about legends"

"Indeed" Arima nodded "Since the first time I had do my research, I have some knowledge about your society" Arima told Rias "But I have nothing to do with it, it's not part of my job to take down some devils, I'm here just to kill ghouls" the white haired man kicked aside a corpse "Just put that piece aside and no one will be damaged" Rias looked down to the chess piece "Is weird right? That piece appears to want to be infused on someone's corpse right?" Arima said with irony "Kaneki is special after all, he's a half-ghoul so he should be able to be resurrected… But if you resurrect him, you would have done the worst error in your whole life" Rias raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Arima sighed

"As I said you are not the first one to try to resurrect a ghoul" he repeated "However someone succeed, because the one resurrected was just like Kaneki-kun: A one-eyed ghoul"

"I-Is that true?" Amon asked amused, Arima nodded "It's possible, but a great mistake" Amon shook his head "I don't understand… Why are you telling us this?" Akeno asked, Arima giggled "It's because I don't want something like _that thing_ be born again, what you are trying to do is to create an aberration, something so evil that it should be called a 'true demon', something so insane, something so sinful… That devils are pure hearted in comparison" what the ghoul inspector was saying had so much weight that he appeared tired by just saying that.

"Oh, c'mon mister Arima, I know what I am doing" Rias said waving off his words "The resurrection system always success, of course, it only works on humans and half humans, but if you are telling me I won't be able to resurrect Kaneki-kun… Then no matter what you know, you just saw someone foolish losing control of his/her new minion" she said with a confident tone, crossing her arms and making her breast get bigger in sight.

"I saw the half of a peerage to get killed, two survived and they told me what I know, aside from other encounters" Arima sighed "But you won't hear me, right? You are naïve, you don't understand what are you doing, you believe you can do anything you want if you try, but no, life is not like that, there are things no one should do" Arima pointed with the chin to Amon "For example you, shouldn't have come here, she wants to resurrect on of our foes, normally I would have tired off her head the moment she appeared" Amon nodded

"Yet…"

"Yet doctor Kanou is still missing, I don't know, why, but I can't help but feel like Kaneki will play an important role in the future, not for you devils, but for us humans" Arima raised his hand "Your cross, you have it, right?" Amon took a moment of doubt, then took of his pocket something involved in a hanky "Yes, why?" Arima nodded, as if he passed some kind of test "Give it to me" Amon blinked a couple of times "What?"

"Give it to me, this is proof enough of your survival, yes?" Amon shook his head

"I still don't understand" he replied, Arima sighed

"Something big will happen, I'm sure of it, so CCG needs something really important" the white haired ghoul investigator put a hand on Amon's shoulder "Hope" then extended his arm "Give it to me, please, as you no longer need it" Amon was catch low of guard, to think someone he respected so much would have such thought, the black haired ghoul investigator nodded and gave his cross "I'm counting on you" said motivated

"Then what about Kaneki-kun?" Rias asked, now recovered from the impact of the deceased bodies

"Give him food" Amon froze "If you don't like killing humans here are a lot of ghoul corpses you can use" Rias got pale again "Just don't resurrect him" this statement made Rias got pissed off

"Why should I listen to you!? I don't even know you! If I want Kaneki to be in my peerage then is MY problem, don't tell me what should I do otou-sama!" when she realized what had said, she blushed and looked down, Arima sighed again in disbelief

"You sure are just a little kid"

"It's not just about you, miss, but the world itself" he looked to Amon "You see, he's not normal, and we need answers imagine tens, hundreds, or thousands of one-eyed ghouls under the command of that mad doctor, because that's what he is, and now you want one of his creations, one of the most mentally unstable creatures to be turned into a devil? Even if he wasn't artificial that would be apocalyptical, and even more with Kaneki's strength"

"What makes you think so?" Amon started suspecting, but even so he asked

"The first I saw to be turned, became so corrupted that CCG considers it as one of the biggest treats" Amon shook his head again

"Who's the ghoul?" he asked, and Arima laughed

"Wow Amon-kun, you sure are blind, you should know… After all, it was Mado's obsession and purpose of life to kill that monster" Amon sweated cold "You figured out, right? I'm speaking about the one-eyed owl"

"The owl is a…. Devil?" Amon was so shocked that his voice left his mouth a little more than a whisper

"Devils considers it a 'stray devil', but I'm sure it's better to consider it a 'demon'" Arima answered

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?" Arima asked to the newcomers that appeared from nowhere. A man followed by four women and three guys, around their tens, the man ignored him, and started searching around, looking at the corpses gathered where Arima was sent "Who are you?" he asked again, and approached to them, one of the teenagers turned to face him with a deadly gaze, yet Arima had encountered monsters in the worsts circumstances, so he didn't feared the guy "Shut up man" the teen pointed his hand to Arima, and shot a dark energy blast; Arima dodged it, shocked by the display of power, what the hell was that? "Here it is" the one being followed looked down to one of the bodies, the features of the person weren't clear because heshe was completely covered in pieces of clothes, put together to get something similar to a hook poorly made, the ghoul was still alive, but dying, the man grinned and took out of his suit pocket a pawn, a mere piece of chess 'What?' thought Arima, and tried to approach even more, then one of the women turned and sent a kick to the ghoul inspector, when the man blocked it, the strength was so big that he was sent flying to a pillar, and was left unconscious there. That was his saving grace._

_He snapped with the noise of someone screaming, the ghoul inspector looked around, he was in the floor, and with a great headache, Arima grabbed his head in pain, the screams were heard again. He raised his head a little, covered with the piles of bodies in a tactical position, what he saw left him speechless._

_A giant monster was eating one of the persons he encountered before, a few of them were still alive but not for much time, the one being eaten was the teen who shot him, Arima noticed he was looking at him, so the ghoul inspector covered from the gaze behind the pile of corpses._

_Not much is worthy to be told after that_

_He fought the monster, who ran away, free in all its gruesome glory, Arima questioned the survivors and learned about the devils, angels and fallen angels. The proofs were enough, but he needed one last thing. _

_He killed them. No one can know what happened in that place_

_He kept encountering devils who wanted a ghoul to form part of his/her peerage, and each time, Arima fought them, and killed them. He learned, became the invincible reaper of CCG, after all._

_No ghoul could barely match the power of the resurrected one-eyed owl_

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>Well, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy it. As you know, if you have opinions, ideas, suggestions or something similar, you just have to tell me, I really appreciate support, even more when I don't know exactly what to do next n.n'<p>

R&R

-Alzef137


End file.
